Great American Empire
The Great American Empire, '''officially '''The Great Christian Empire of All The Americas and Her Holdings, is a massive global empire, with holdings on six of the world's seven continents. It was established in 1922 by the first Emperor Michael I, who led Americans into the Second Age of Imperialism which targeted vastly weakened European nations following the . Today, the empire spans six continents, controlling 71,087,546 square kilometers, with a population 1.225 billion subjects, effectively making it the largest nation in the world both by sheer size and population. Established following the Great American Awakening in 1922, the empire was formed when devout Catholic Americans felt that it was their duty to reclaim the world in the name of the Lord, and overthrew the American government following the Second American Civil War. President was killed in the fighting when the capital fell, and Michael Douglas, brother of the leader of The Holy Catholic Army, was instated as the new ruler, furnished "Michael I, Emperor and Autocrat of All The Americas". The Imperial Wars did much to grant the empire the ability to strike at the weakened nations of the world, with the unification of the Americas in 1943, and the Invasion of Africa in 1947. Great Britain was defeated as a world power that very same year, with the royal family fleeing to India to rule the remains of the British Empire as America snapped up the most remaining British colonies. Japan was occupied by American forces after its defeat, and as with much of its former empire, incorporated into the growing American one. The Cold War, staged between The Christian and Monarchist Great American Empire and the atheistic and communist USSR, began in 1953, when America announced her opposition to communism. It ended in 1967 with the restoration of The Russian Empire, which remains America's greatest ally. After the Americans had finished backstabbing its former allies in WWII, they began Pax Americana, which has resulted in much scientific progress, social development (for law-abiding Christians), and economic prosperity. Since the long wars and even longer peace, America has grown to become the dominate world power, keeping other nations under tight control whilst keeping potential enemies such as British India and the Republic of China pitted against one another so as to dampen their growth. History Great American Awakening In 1915, The Devout Catholic Douglas Family began to spread the ideas of spreading Catholicism around the world by instating an imperialist government to oversee the action. Michael Douglas, a spiritual and political author and the patriarch of The Douglas Family, published the book For God and the World and sold thousands of copies, however the book was shortly banned by the United States government. Second American Civil War See Second American Civil War for full article On November 1st, 1921, the Holy Catholic Army, which Michael's brother had founded in a matter of months, raided the White House in Washington D.C., and managed to capture and kill President Harding by the evening. The United States deemed this as an act of war and immediately mobilized to Washington, however were stopped by the Catholic Army blocking all railroads and motorways in and out of the capital. Capital Hill was raided the next day, and all congressmen were either taken as prisoner or killed. With most of the government being destroyed, many politicians who were outside of the capital began to form an interim government. Vice President Calvin Coolidge, who was in West Virginia, became the President, and Philadelphia served as the capital. The Catholic Army successfully secured Washington and began to spread out into the states of Virginia and Maryland. More soldiers joined the Catholic Army either by volunteering or by force, adding thousands of troops per day. By mid 1922, the Battle of Philadelphia allowed for an Imperial victory, following the complete razing of the city. The United States in their entirety collapsed and fell into the hands of the Imperial Army, ending the Second American Civil War. Formation Michael Douglas, after being victorious in the Second Civil War, was crowned Michael I, Emperor and Autocrat of All The Americas, and soon delivered his first Imperial Address to the nation. He was the most powerful monarch in world history, ruling over Imperial America with autocratic and unlimited power. He proceeded to build up the American military, and made military service compulsory for those between 18 and 21. The massive buildup of the military was seen as a threat by many European powers, such as the United Kingdom and France. Politics The Great American Empire is an Absolute Monarchy. The Grand Emperor is regarded as The Governor on Earth in The name of Christ. The Emperor is The Head of State, Head of Government, and Commander-In-Chief of the entire American Empire, and has absolute executive, legislative, and judicial power concentrated in his hands. The Grand Emperor has completely unlimited power, and all officials in The Imperial Government are directly appointed by him. Unlike many other monarchies, the Great American Empire's hereditary nobility is directly subservient to the Grand Emperor. All nobles are required to pay an annual tribute to the Crown, and the Grand Emperor can and does revoke their noble status if he pleases. For administration purposes, The Imperial American Government consists of three branches: Legislative, Executive, and Judicial. These can be disbanded by The Emperor on a whim. Military The Great American Empire has the largest military in the world. As of 2017, The Imperial American Military consists of 2,950,980 active soldiers, 900,800 ground vehicles, and 985,822 water-based vehicles. While the compulsory service law was repealed by Arthur I, this does not seem to have had an effect on manpower. The Great American Empire outlawed the production of nuclear weapons in 1945, on the grounds that they went against Christian Pacifistic Doctrine. Economy Demographics Religion The Great American Empire's state religion is Roman Catholicism. The population is mandated to adhere to it, and Catholic projects and social unions receive more funds than all others. While other religions are freely practiced, certain restrictions are placed on more marginal sects. As of 2017, 95% of the population is Roman Catholic, 2% adheres to Protestantism, 1% to Eastern Orthodoxy, and 1% to other religions. Culture Category:Great American Empire Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth